Fairy tail: Diffrent color
by ImWritingPeper
Summary: Natsumi (Fem Natsu) has never thought much about her pink hair but after memories from her childhood before Igneel and Fairy tail come back she wonders how good pink really is? Gratsu (GrayxFemNatsu) FemNatsu


**Fairy tail: Diffrent color**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy tail otherwise why would i be here?Hehe

 **Summary:** Natsumi (Fem Natsu) has never thought much about her pink hair but after memories from her childhood before Igneel and Fairy tail come back she wonders how good pink really is?

 **Pairing:** GrayXFemNatsu

 **Warning: T-rated** for swearing and child abuse, Warning for wrong spelling.

 **AN:** I hope you enjoy this One-shot, If you also think that I write good haha as if, but if you do for some reason think so this is not my only fanfic! So yeah btw please review any thoughts! I'd love to hear what you think :)

* * *

 **Please! Do not support child abuse it is horrible and I know more people then given are children who are abused by their own parents!**

 **Do not let this stand It hurts the children mentally and physically and I am 100% against it and so should you!**

 **If you however ever find out a person is getting abused, child or adult please contact help!**

* * *

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS! READ ON OWN RISK! ...Sorry!**

I never thought anything about my hair-color or I didn't even know what to think. I only saw it as a simple color that I had on my hair. Truth to be told it was annoying when people made fun of it but I still never even gave a single thought about changing it.

* * *

When I was a kid Igneel a red fire-breathing dragon found me and raised me as his own daughter. He was the first person...dragon? I had meet but knowing now he wasn't.

Nobody had ever asked me and I had never given it any very serious thought, but I still sometimes thought about it.

who had given birth to me? Who had given me life? Of course Igneel was my dad and Gramps was, well my gramps and Fairy tail was my family! But this still never stopped me from wondering.

Gray knew his mother Mika, Luce knew her mom Layla and Erza found out for not so long ago hers. Even Happy knew his mom now, some other blue cat that had helped him and Charle in edolas. Don't mistake me I'm happy for them. But that doesn't make me less frustrated about being the only one not knowing their own parents.

Well atleast I know about my older brother… Zeref Dragneel…

Fairy tail never found out about him well Happy knows but I swear his the only one.

Nobody else knows about my long lost sibling.

During the war Zeref, yes the black mage Zeref. He told me about myself, he revealed i'm his little sister and I died around 400 years ago in a fire. He had been young and sad so he had tried to reachers life and death with a dream in mind, a dream of bringing me back to life.

After many years he had brought me back to life as the demon E.N.D the demon Gray's father had told him to kill.

But because he had played with life and death, the death god cursed him so that he would never die and if he would ever enjoy life everyone around him would die…

When he brought me back to life as E.N.D he sent me to live with his friend The King Of Fire Dragons Igneel! He would teach me fire dragon-slayer magic then send me into the future and come with me thru travelling in my body. So did 4 other dragons in 4 there kids and together we came 400 years into the future without knowing anything.

We just thought that the dragons had disappeared but really they hadn't but because we thought so we started to look for them in a world we didn't understand.

That's how I met grampa who had found me and took me home to Fairy tail a guild where I felt as in I belonged there. It felt like a real home!

I meet so many people like Lucy, Erza, Happy, Mira, Lisanna, Laxus, Levy and Gray!

And those are only a couple!

One day Fairy tail was forced to ange in a big war against Zeref and his troops.

In the battlefield when only his own army and me,him and Happy where there he revealed everything and I mean EVERYTHING

After a very long battle everything had gone back to normal.

How ever something very weird started happening. I started to get dreams at night that I later found out where memories, my childhood memories.

First there were small kind of cute ones of mostly me and Zeref when we were together but then they got scary… the last one I saw a woman, a shadowed woman… she told me something it sounded something like "Get away from my son monster!" I woke up then and have been thinking about it since then. It was finally night and Happy was already asleep and I was awake not sure if I had the courage to go sleep and let the nightmare begin.

But after hours I finally gave in and went to bed letting the darkness win and take me into it's slumber.

* * *

Blinking my eyes tried to adjust to the light of the room.

Another dream? I let my body get up but for some reason some parts of my body was throbbing. How can I get hurt in a dream? Moving on from the pain I decided to take a look around the room.

The room was small ,very small (Pervert...just me?) The walls were made out of wood so was the small broken desk by a window showing a beautiful sky with just a couple of white clouds.

My sight was still blurry but I could tell there was a kid next to me. I squeezed my eyes trying to see who the kid was, realising someone was calling me I recognised the voice of my older brother Zeref.

Finally my eyes were able to show him fully and there in the light a 9 year old black-haired boy was sitting with a wet cloth in hands which I guess had been on my head as I could feel some cold water drops there. The boy looked reviled for some reason "Ze…" I cut myself of letting myself cough as my dry throat did not process any words. "Shh… Your throat is still swollen from when she tried to choke you" Zeref calmly said taking a cup of water giving it to me helping me up as she slowly drank the water. "W-what happened?" I couldn't help wonder who had did this to kid me.

"Mother attacked you...again" Zeref looked down on the wooden floor beside the small maddress I was layin on. "Why?" I tried to get out some answers. Why was someone hurting me? What had I done that was so horrible someone decided to hurt me, a little child like how old was I 5? "You know why" Zeref shook his head as he took the cloth of her her head and put it in the small water bunk again. _No I don't know why! Tell me!_ If Zeref wasn't spilling anything there had to be another way to find out what was happening to me, or what happened to me.

"How are you feelin?" Zefer said as he laid the cloth on my forehead giving me a gentle smile without giving any eye contact. "I'll survive" Really I had no idea what to say. I decided to try to act like I was 5 "Does mother hate me?" I tried to make the most childish voice I could but failed miserably hoping Zeref didn't notice.

Zeref opened his mouth getting eye contact with me but immediately shut his mouth and looked away, "She does, doesn't she?" I tried to pretend to look sad but in reality I was just curious about my past. "She may, but she has no reason to" Zeref's eyes were dark as he said that the hatred clear in his voice for our mother. "We should go downstairs otherwise she'll get mad" Zeref said as he ruffled my hair and walked over to the stairs I had totally missed when I looked around the room.

"Coming" I said as I took the cloth of my head and got up from the mattress I had been laying on. I slowly got down the stairs to see a black-haired female. She was clearly in a bad mood. _Is that my mom?_

I followed Zeref as he went into the small kitchen of the house. "Hungry?" Zeref said as he looked at a plate which was served for someone possibly us. "You should eat it" I looked at the simple breakfast actually a bit hungry but deciding not to let my hunger consome my curiosity. "I'll eat it if you eat with me" Zeref smiled my way as he nicked his head showing me to sit down. I sat down in front of him on a clearly broken chair.

As he gave me a bit of his food I nodded a thank you and eat the food.

Half way thru the breakfast the black-haired woman came into the kitchen and looked at us or more or less me with a death glare. "Who told you to eat filth?" She said in a dark voice.

I didn't have a reply which was so unlike me, i'm Natsumi Dragneel for mavis sake! The woman looked away from me and looked at Zeref with much more loving eyes. "Zeref, school is starting you should get going" She smiled at him and walked away stopping by the door.

"Filth…" _Don't call me that_ "clean the house" She didn't stay for anything else and just walked away.

I could hear as Zeref snorted in front of me and got up, he ruffled my hair and said bye and left me to go to school.

I decided to try, _TRY_ to clean the house knowing I was going to fail, had she seen my house?

I got up and decided to do the dishes but mistakenly broke 2 plates and a cup, moving on I went to the living room where I continued cleaning mistakenly breaking shit and so on with every room.

While I was taking a break by sitting on the couch my "mom" came in looking like she was about to explode. "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!" She screamed in my face. I only raised an eyebrow as she grabbed my ears and started shaking me. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING CAN'T YOU?! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE!..." I'm Natsumi Dragneel why aren't I fighting back?

Deciding to act I opened my mouth "Why do you hate me so much?" My eyes filled with anger, how dare she treat a kid in such a way? "WHY?! Why do you not look like anyone in our family?! HE THOUGHT I CHEATED! THEY ALL THOUGHT I CHEATED WHEN I HAD NOT DONE ANYTHING!" What was going on? _She hates me cause I don't look like anyone in our family? "WHY DO YOU NOT LOOK LIKE US! HE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU Why!..."_ Her voice was getting deeper and deeper and my sight was getting blurry the last words I heard where " _Why do you have_ _ **pink hair!**_ "

* * *

"Natsumi are you okay?" Happy asked as the blue cat had just woken up a seconds before a pink haired beauty had waken up with a loud scream sweating.

This Pink-haired beauty was Natsumi Dragneel a beautiful girl with pink hair and brown eyes.

Her smile was the prettiest smile in the world (Have you seen Luffy's bro?) but at the moment that smile was absent and a face of shock and horror was on her face.

"Did you have a nightmare again Happy asked as he flew over to their bed" Natsumi looked over to him and nodded a yes.

"I was planing on going to the guild, you haven't been there in so long Natsumi, please come everyone misses you…You never come anymore" Yes, Happy wasn't lying ever since the memories had started Natsumi had stopped coming to the guild. Many time guild members had come and tried to talk to her but she hadn't answered and they had left.

Gray came the most trying to see why.

Once he had started to scream about how it's not the same without her there. Happy had told them that Natsumi hadn't talked in so many weeks now it scared him and he didn't know what to do.

Natsumi herself didn't know why she was doing this, she was in such a shock about her memories she couldn't speak, she wanted to but she didn't.

The first memories had been good but they still shocked her so she couldn't speak or even move.

They shocked her also because of how the end of the memory was always horrible.

She knew people were worried about her and really she want's nothing more than to stand up and run to fairy tail like nothing had happened but her body just stayed put.

She heard a small sigh that left the blue cat's mouth as he left the cabin they called home.

Hugging her knees Natsumi started to mutter.

"I'm Natsumi Dragneel I was abused when I was a kid and somehow I died, my older brother brought me back to life and left me with my adoptive father a dragon named Igneel, I was brought 400 years into the future without any acknowledge of it. I joined a guild called Fairy tail and after many years my old memories are coming back to me and… I'm scared of what I don't know" _What's so hard about that?_

Natsumi was really just confusing herself, falling back into her bed/hammock not letting herself fall asleep she thought about her most recent dream. The last words her " _mother"_ had screamed where " _Why do you have pink hair?"_

It kind of hurt since here Natsumi had been hoping to one day find out about her caring loving mother but instead she found out about an abusive one that hated her for not looking like her mum.

It really hurt…

Taking a piece of her pink hair with her right hand Natsumi looked at it.

"Why do I have pink hair?" Natsumi wondered out loud.

* * *

The day had gone by fast and at night happy had came home.

Happy came home and told her about the whole day while Natsumi listened not saying a word.

As it got even darker happy had gone to sleep and Natsumi decided it was time to accept that she also needed to sleep even if her memories would start again.

Letting her eyes fall into the darkness of slumber as she laid down in her bed/hammock.

* * *

As Natsumi woke up letting her eyes blink as she tried to adjust to the morning light that came from the windows.

Looking around she noticed that Happy wasn't there guessing he had already left to go to the guild and give Charle some of his fish. Letting her head fall back in the pillow she brought up her left arm and let it rest before her eyes protecting it from the sun.

She took a second before she realised.

She hadn't got any nightmare's tonight! Maybe the memories are finally done!

Getting up she ran to the mirror.

"I DIDN'T HAVE A DREAM TONIGHT!" She looked at herself. The dark rings under her eyes were gone and her body was no more sweaty.

Her hair was in a messy pony-tail. Looking at it she realised the color was still pink.

 _Black hair? I wish! Hey what was it that girl I saved in Islandel (not a real place) said that she had done with her hair?_ Natsumi gave a thought when she remembered that the girl had gone to a "hair-dresser" and they had been able to color her hair.

Lucy had found out that there was a hair-dresser not so far away from her house if she felt like blond wasn't a pretty color anymore.

Maybe she should also try a new color, a color her mother would have liked.

A color that would have let her fit.

* * *

Letting out a breath Natsumi stood outside the guild letting out the breath she was holding knowing that the guild-mates were going to be surprised since Natsumi had been home for around 3 weeks eating only food Happy brought. She hadn't talked a word for around 2 weeks. The words would always stick in her throat and she felt like she would faint when ever she tried to speak.

Now after all that, after one night without any nightmares she was finally letting go and trying to make stuff go back to normal.

It was hard but now she had no choice she figured that Gajeel and Laxus had sniffed her out since the two had moved closer to the door or in Laxus case got downstairs.

Slowly Natsumi opened the doors felling as a couple people let their eyes slide to the opening doors. Slowly more and more members saw her as the ths silence became unbearable. Felling a small hand on her leg she looked down.

"Natsumi, how are you?" Looking down she saw Wendy with a concerned face.

Slowly Natsumi let her words be heard "I'm good, you?" Natsumi's voice was raspy and cracky, it was clear she hadn't spoke in long.

"It's been quiet without you!" Wendy cried as she hugged the now **black-haired** girl.

Natsumi let her left hand fall on Wendy's back.

Soon everyone ran to Natsumi telling her about the 3 weeks she had been gone.

* * *

As night came nearly everyone had came and talked to Natsumi.

Erza and Lucy had hugged her well Lucy had and Erza had just banged her head against her armor chest.

Gajeel and Levy had sat down with them as Levy only told her she is happy she's back Gajeel kept quiet until they were alone when he hugged her and told her it's been quiet without her. It kind of warmed her heart, she knew that Gajeel like Levy but the fact that he would always be there for Natsumi as the brother she lost which made her feel all the happiness she could feel. Herself having the same feelings for Gajeel but truth to be told neither would ever say it out loud.

Laxus had ruffled her hair whilst the two Strauss sisters hugged her nearly suffocating the poor girl.

Really everyone was happy she was back, it had been so quiet without the pink-haired girl well now she was black-haired.

Now the young female was sitting on the roof where the bell was.

Looking out on the beautiful town of Magnolia she thought about her last nightmare.

The words her mother had screamed at her continued to replay in her mind.

" _Why do you have pink-hair?!"_ I changed it " _You can't do anything right can you!?"_ I can fight " _Why don't you look like anyone in our family?!"_ I don't choose how I look " _He thought I cheated…"_ Is that why you hate me? Because I guess father? Thought you cheated on him?

Letting out a sigh Natsumi let her hair flow in the breeze. Closing her eyes she sniffed the air feeling a smell of ice-cream and Ice.

"Yo, Ice-princess" Gray had been the only person that Natsumi had yet to talk to out of her own guild since he had not been seen all day. "Where you been?"

She could feel Gray coming closer so close he was next to her with his shoulder touching hers. "Small mission" He said in a voice many woman could fall for.

"How are you?" He said looking at the stars.

"I'm good…" She said as she also decided to look at the stars on the big black sky.

A small silence past not an awkward one more of a comfy one.

"It looks good" He said looking at her hair. Natsumi looked at his face feeling a part of her...sad. _My pink hair was really bad huh?_

Gray could tell something was off when he said that.

"Guess black-hair is better than pink…"

Not an idiot Gray figured she didn't want people to like the black hair for some unknown reason really. "I liked the pink better, Oi flame-breath make sure to get your old one back okay?" Gray said taking ahold of her shoulders "Pink fits you!" Natsumi could feel her heart worm up and her tears coming forward as Gray looked her in her eyes.

Only her head was able to move and all she did was nod.

Really she liked pink hair.

Gray smiled and let go of her shoulders "good to have you back flame-but"

"Good to be back Ice-idiot" Natsumi said with a smile that could melt the heart of the darkest people and darkest monsters

* * *

DONE! Did you like it? I myself only wrote it for fun as I actually think it was really bad…

But whatever! Btw if Assassination classroom updates late this week it's because I was focusing on this one SORRY! Well hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I do not hope this offended anyone I personally love different colored hair, and I love black hair, I might color my own hair some parts black like an ombre but not right now…

Well that's all for this and please share a review and if you want check out my other fanfic or if you read this in the future maybe other fanfic's XOXOPeper!


End file.
